


Too far gone

by phanspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, But Destiel, Crowley/dean smut, Demon Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Smut, kind of messed up, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanspn/pseuds/phanspn
Summary: Already too far gone to say goodbye.





	

You'd be stupid to think that Dean and Crowley didn't fuck in dirty hotel beds. All sweat and blood-lust underneath thin sheets, all pants and groans and noises weren't even human. But after all, neither were they. 

It was never sweet, there was never kissing, it was blood and gore and relief and nothing else. And Dean never bothered to prep Crowley before he slammed into him, the only lubrication the demons blood. 

He was never rough like this with him. With Castiel. He'd always take it slow and steady, positioning himself at just the right angle to get the angel off untouched- boy, how things had changed.

You'd be stupid to think that Dean's thrusts were anything but brutal and punishing, and that he wouldn't get himself off as fast as possible and then roll of the other man. 

If Crowley was lucky, Dean would muster up the strength to lazily jerk Crowley off under the covers- you can't say he never him anything.

You'd be stupid to think that Crowley didn't want something more. Fucking stupid if you thought that Crowley wouldn't try to hold Dean under the covers, trying so hard to ignore when he cried out 'Cas!' In his dreams, nightmares- whatever.

You could call Crowley a whole lot of things- most've them were probably true- but Dean...

Well Dean was just too far gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh what was that? I have no idea oh my god 


End file.
